poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel)
This is how the Post-Credit goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (After the credits of the movie, we now cut to the villains in Lysandre's Lab. And they are not happy about the heroes defeated the villains) Hades: (Screams in anger) WE WE'RE SO CLOSE!!!! So close! We trip the finish line, why? Because those little heroes have defeated our friends! King Nixel: Major Nixel! You have failed to crush the Mixels! Apocalymon: I can't believe you failed to destroy those puny DigiDestined and their Digimon! (Next we see all Team Robot's enemies got tons of injuries and cast all over themselves beaten up by all Mega Evolved Pokémon army freed from Alva's control) Mr. Ross: And look at all of you Team Robot's enemies! You all got beaten up by all of Mega Evolution army freed from Alva's control when his staff and the Mega Wave crystals are destroyed! Francisco: Sorry to hear it. But it was those Digimon! Lady Redundant Woman: I never thought I live to get beaten up by all the Mega Evolved Pokémon. Dr. Neo Cortex: Yeah, that lousy Aggron beats me up and broke my arm! Zach Varmitech: I got beaten up by an angry Swampert! Donita Donata: '''Pidgeot ruined my beautiful hair! '''Gaston Gourmand: That Camerupt burnt me extra crispy and ruined my chief uniform! The Chameleon: I got beaten up by Manectric! Zazz: That Beedrill stung me like 10 times! Zor: I got beaten up by an angry Tyranitar too! Paisley Paver: Houndoom keeps biting me and unleash flamethrower on me and Rex! I really hate that Pokémon! Rex (Wild Kratts): 'I really got beaten up by Salamence firing Hyper Beam on me! '''Major Nixel: '(Trapped on the ice only for his head to be out of the ice) That Salamence beat me up too, and Glalie also freezed me firing Freeze-Dry on me! '''Granny May: I got beaten up by Steelix! The Butcher: Yeah, that Sharpedo was attacking me! Jack Spicer: Alakazam uses Psychic on me and beats me up. Vexus: Banette beats me up! Jafar: What else can go worse?! The Butcher: We have some bad news. Maleficent: What is it? Verminious Snaptrap: Okay, we're gonna tell you what's the bad news. But you're not gonna like it. (He whispers to the XY&Z villains) Lysandre's Recruits: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Prince Hans: What?! The Duke of Weselton is in jail?! Mr. Ross: I even heard the heroes arrest Alva and his Subordinates to jail! Captain Hook: '''This is the worst! '''Dr. Eggman: What a disaster! Your mortal enemy Ash manage to destroy the crystal freeing all the mega evolved Pokémon army from Alva's control! And Alva and his subordinates are ended up arrested in jail! Zach Varmitech: Those heroes are so annoying! Maleficent: (Growls in anger) Those heroes always win, and they kill our son, Myotismon. But we will destroy them once and for all! Jafar: Grrr! They will pay the price! King Nixel: '''We've had enough of you guys, YOUR FIRED!!! '''Bowser: '''WHAT?! '''Dr. Eggman: '''You can't fire us! '''King Nixel: '''Yes, we can, You failed, Out you go, Except for you Major Nixel, you can get workng to capture those mixels. '''Major Nixel: '''Oh goody! '''Apocalymon: Do not worried. Since Myotismon and Etemon are dead and so as the Dark Masters. I will revive them along with you're son and so as Etemon will come back as strong and powerful mega levels! Jafar: Perfect idea, Apocalymon. Maleficent: Our son will soon be alive as a Mega level Digimon! Hades: Then how are we suppose to defeat the heroes for good? Wicked Lady: We still have Z-2. So if we get another Zygarde Core, then we'll have both and we will destroy the heroes and rule the world. Shego: Yes. Dr. Drakken: And don't forget my arch enemy, Kim Possible will soon be destroyed! Jafar: Yes! We shall have our revenge! (All the villains laugh evilly, then we go to Primus watching the Mega Evolution energy, Alain was collecting) Primus Onslaught: The Mega Evolution energy is impressive, I could use that to destroy Emerl and his team, I will trust you Team Flare. (Talking in his head) But don't get in my way, as well as your allies, or I will murder you all... no matter who's good or evil. (Chuckles evilly) (The movie ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes